Q&A with the animatronics
by imanol7211
Summary: what that said. only mild stuff though. MILD! rated "t" because its fazbears (lotta 4th wall breaks XD)
1. Chapter 1

**So… I decided to do this.**

**Everyone is sitting at the table wondering what to do**

Imanol: um… An actual story?

Foxy: no

T Bonnie: a Q &amp; A?

All: omg yes!

**Ask them anything. (all from truth or dare)**


	2. q and a chap 1

**I literally forgot this entire thing XD well let's do this! (4****th**** wall later on : D)**

Imanol: and we are here with the Q and A.

Mangle: this is better than truth or dare

Shrek: …

Imanol: lets open the first envelope which is from fangirl319

Foxy, is your jaw broken or not? Did you make up your mind yet?  
Chica, where do you put the cupcake in the first game? Cuz you have it on stage, but when you leave, it's gone  
T. Chica, I think I know where your eyes are but what about the beak?

Just want to hear what you think the answer to these mysteries are :P

Just one more, why does Foxy hate me? Is it because he's not my favourite anymore? Because he's still my third favourite...

x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x—x-x-x-x

Foxy: a little 50 50 thing.

x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-xx-x-x-x

Chica: I don't know. I see it in your office but then I can't. wait, where is carl?

Imanol: carl?

Chica: the name of my cupcake.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

toy Chica: wait. My eyes go when my beak is gone? I didn't know.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx—x-x-xx—

Foxy: what'd you mean lass?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-

Imanol: next envelope from chipmunkfanatic

Mangle , why did the children take you apart ?

Toy Freddy , ever thought that maybe Fazbear Entertainment could build Pony Animatronics from MY Little Pony : Friendship is Magic ?

Foxy ,ever heard of the song You are a pirate by Alestorm ? it's a great song for you to sing

Bonnie , What kind of guitar do you have ?

Freddy , did Mangle cause the Bite of 87 ?

BB , how would it feel to have an animatronic Spike also helping you hand out balloons ?

Toy Bonnie , ever been on stage with Bonnie , Freddy and Chica ?

Marionette , do you know who killed the kid at the door of Fred Bears Family Diner ?

Mangle , was your name originally Toy Foxy or some name like that before ? cause I think you deserve something better than kids taking you apart besides the parents should have kept an eye on there children in Kids Cove

Foxy , who was your first mate ?

Toy Freddy , what would you do if there were Pony animatronics in the pizza helping out like Twilight , Rarity , Applejack , Pinkie Pie , Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash in fact how would you feel about all six of them ?

Chica , what do you think about your Toy counterpart and how would it feel to have Fluttershy helping out delivering pizza's to the kids ?

Toy Chica , what ever happened to Jeremy Fitzgerald , after the the Bite of 87 ?

Mangle: they were toddlers. Plus im completely fixed in this story

**Do not mention me!**

Mangle: sorry.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-

T Freddy: NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE *rides nope train* SO MUCH NOPE!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX—

Imanol: saying that as a no.

Foxy: yes I did.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—

Bonnie: a bass

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Freddy: we-

Scott: NOPE!

Freddy: *K.O's skott* I don't now! I was in P &amp; S

**It is theorized that mangle did cause the bite to Jeremy in 198-**

Scott:don't you say it!

**Ahem! I can remove you!**

Scott: carry on.

**Mangle could've caused it because phone guy said Jeremy to stay close to them and probably caused mangle to bite his face off! (frontal lobe I mean)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-xx-x—x

BB: well, she could've been a great help. Spike is a girl right?

**Spike is a boy (I am a brony XD)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-x-x-x-

toy Bonnie: have no idea what you mean.

x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x

Foxy: Chica

Chica: *blushes*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

toy Freddy: STILL SO MUCH NOPE!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chica: well, I don't know.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

toy Chica: mangle bit him. Also he came back to this place 5 yrs later. Surprised we were still alive. Ye I mean we. But that was only 1 month until we closed down.

Jeremy: don't remind me *holds head in pain*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Imanol: next one is from afriendnorfoe

Freddy why do I hate you?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Freddy: *shrug*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Imanol: next one is from deadlycat44

Foxy why does everyone make you x OC instead of someone else x OC? And p.s you coming for that booty...,

Freddy do you like to give bear hugs cause I need one. After all you are a bear! :)

x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-

Foxy: I am manly!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Freddy: *hugs cat super tight*

Cat: hurts so much!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Imanol: next one is fromsonofdeath

Freddy: What were you doing in the girls bathroom?

Toy Chica: *blushes* Are you aware that your bib isn't on?

Foxy: What does the fox say?

All animatronics: Have you happen to have ever had a night guard named Pewdiepie?

All animatronics (except the marionette): Would you play Volleyball with the marionette's box while he is still inside it?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx—xx-

Freddy: I was?!

x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

toy Chica: huh *looks at bib* OMG! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME? *puts bib on*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-

all: yes.

Freddy: so frieking loud!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-

all: he will kill us!

Marion: yes I will

x-xx—xx-x-x-x—xx-

Imanol: next is from *looks at name* sorry epic Mario fan. Your name is too long! ;-;

fixes foxy and screws a robot parrot on your left shoulder)what do you think and what's your secret to having a ton of fangirls?

x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-xx-

Foxy: more or less and maybe its my hook. Makes me look manly as HECK!

x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-

Imanol: one more for today. Its from…. Yogurt.

Freddy: Are you ready?  
Toy Bonnie: Can I have that guitar?  
BB: Are you a demon or something? The way you laugh...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Freddy: for fnaf 3? You bet *smirks*

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx—x-x-xx-

T Bonnie: nope

xx-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-

BB: it annoys you?

Imanol: all for now. See u

**Hehe, those 4th wall breaks though!**


End file.
